Um caso louco Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele estava pensando em como poderia amar uma pessoa daquela forma, quando ela veio ate ele e demostrou uma forma ainda melhor de amar


**Um caso louco.**

**Roupa Nova.**

Neville não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo com ele, a alguns meses ele só pensava em Samantha, era como se o amor dele estivesse preso a aquela garota, mas tudo mudou quando ele conheceu Luna, ela era um mistério para ele, todos os amigos dele ele compreendia, ele sabia do ciúmes e fidelidade de Rony, o intelecto e a sede de conhecimento de Hermione, as travessuras dos gêmeos, Samantha, Hellen e Gina e o jeito responsável de Harry de levar o mundo nas costas, mas aquela loira de olhos azuis celestes pareciam o fascinar e ao mesmo tempo lhe dar um certo medo.

-Merlin... O que esta menina tem que me deixa assim? –Neville fala no escuro encarando o teto, não conseguia dormir, só pensava nela.

-Acho que e o perfume que comprei na Grécia, dizem que foi abençoado pela própria Afrodite... Tens uns efeitos hipnóticos nos homens –Neville quase cai da cama ao ver ela sentada ao seu lado com aquele sorriso.

-Merlin... Luna... Você... Quase me matou de susto –ela sorri e o beija.

-Não amor... Você só teria uma compulsão de medo –ela se inclina –Mas eu ajudaria no boca-a-boca –tudo que ele pode fazer era beijá-la com fervor.

**Eu disfarço e nem sempre consigo evitar  
Que estou perto de enlouquecer  
Quando olho seus olhos nos meus  
Acaba o mundo e nem notei  
Esse estado em que fico  
Não sei explicar.**

Ele fechou as cortinas e lançou quase todos os feitiços que ele sabia para camuflar a visão dos dois e o feitiço silenciador, ela ficou esperando ele terminar de lançar os feitiços com um olhar sonhador no rosto, mas assim que ele se certifica que ele tinha arrumado tudo, ela o puxa para um beijo apaixonado, não era o comportamento normal de Luna, mas ela sempre foi um mistério para ele, por que tentar resolver isso agora que tinha ela em seus braços?

-Como você veio para a Grifinória? –ele perguntou em meio aos beijos enquanto ela abria a camisa dele delicadamente.

-Eu senti que você me chamava... Chamei a Gina... Ela me emprestou aquele pano –ela aponta para a capa de invisibilidade de Hellen –Acho que os Grifinórios estão estudando demais, nem me viram... –Mas ela pára de falar ao que ele volta a beijá-la com fervor.

**  
Sinto frio e começo a tremer  
Acho que é uma doida paixão  
Ou sofro de tensão  
Mas na hora do papo rolar  
Não consigo dizer  
Frases que tenho ensaiado.**

Era um momento desajeitado para os dois, embora namorassem a muito tempo, ainda não tinham dado aquele passo, mas aos poucos eles foram deixando os corações deles os guiarem e logo eles sentiam a paixão percorrer seus corpos, Luna tinha os olhos brilhantes para Neville, aquele homem que ela amava, não era como os outros que julgavam ela pela sua aparência ou por causa do que falava, ele a via como um amor que o completava, uma pessoa que oferecia e recebia o amor dela, ela poderia sentir o coração dele batendo como um trovão diante daquele momento, ela se inclina e o beija delicadamente e fala.

-Eu te amo Neville Longbotton –ele apenas a beija novamente.

**  
Muitas noites sem dormir  
Você fica com histórias de amor  
Só pra me provocar  
Perco a vergonha, ataco você  
Dá um jeito e sai. **

Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, cada toque era uma transmissão de sensações que faziam ambos estremecerem, era um tipo de experiência que eles nunca tinham sentido antes, Luna poderia ver nos olhos dele, um amor maior do que tudo que ela já tinha sentido na vida, ele parecia saber cada toque que lhe dava mais amor, cada beijo que a fazia suspirar, cada momento para a amar, era uma união de um amor acima de tudo que eles saberiam, era um amor raro, guardado nos corações daquele jovem casal.

-Eu te amo Luna Lovegood –ela sorri e o beija.

-Eu te amo mais Nev –

**  
Eu sei que vai pintar um caso louco  
O muito é ter você um pouco  
Pra pintar um caso louco  
O muito é ter você um pouco.**

Neville conferia para ver se os amigos já tinham dormido para desfazer os feitiços e ajudar Luna a pegar certas partes das roupas que foram parar para fora da cama, quando ele nota que todos pareciam dormir, calmamente ele ajuda Luna a se arrumar e os dois saem em direção das escadas, ele oferece a capa para Luna e fala para ela guardar bem, queria ir com ela para a torre da Corvinal para se certificar que ela estava bem, mas não queria causar mais problemas.

-Eu te vejo amanhã meu Nev –ele sorri e a beija.

-Eu te amo mais Lu –os dois se beijam e ela veste a capa, Neville volta sonhador para o quarto, ele tinha feito amor com a garota que ele amava e nada poderia estragar aquele momento.

-Neville –ele gela ao ver Harry coçar os olhos.

-O... Oi Ha... Harry... –Harry lhe manda um sorriso calmamente e fala.

-Da próxima vez, não se esqueça que o feitiço silenciador precisa ser renovado a cada hora, os outros não ouviram porque eu lancei antes deles virem para a cama –ele volta a se deitar –E fico feliz por vocês dois... Vocês merecem se amar –Harry fecha a cortina ao que Neville fica bocejando por um tempo, mas logo ele começa a rir e dorme com um sorriso enorme, aquele era um louco amor.

**O QUE POSSO FALAR??? ESTA MENINA SEMPRE ME FASCINOU..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS LINE..RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE.. CADA SONG EU DEMOSTRO UM POUCO DE CARINHO... COLOCO O QUE SINTO... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE... TE ADORO DEMAIS.RS**


End file.
